


In A World All Our Own

by StrawberryBasketCase



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Physical Abuse, Sad, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryBasketCase/pseuds/StrawberryBasketCase
Summary: Josh was your average teenager. The same old high school, with the same old cliques, and the same old crushes on the popular kids.Josh had a troubled home life. The same old homophobic slurs, with the the same old physical abuse, and same old mental angst.Josh had a best friend named Dallon. The same old cheerful buddy, with the same old problems as Josh, and the same old connection that goes deeper than blood.Josh gets a visit from a strange boy. And he is everything but 'same old'.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour mon fruity amies! Yeah I speak a little French. Hehe I used to do more, but I forgot it all.
> 
> Anyhoo this is fic number 12! Well technically 13 if you count that one fic that got taken down. But who's counting. It's inspired by a combination of two songs. 'Lost Boy' by Ruth B. and 'Fear' by Onerepublic. Both are beautiful and emotional songs. Which I highly recommend. This story has another one of my depressing spins on it.
> 
> But I hope you stick around for the fun ride.
> 
> Enjoy!

Josh was the average teenager. He went to an average high school. With the usual cliques. Which he managed to fit into none of them. Yet while many would hate being an outcast, Josh reveled in it. At least that way he wouldn't have to pretend or have others pretend to like him. Not to mention the much appreciated privacy. But Josh was far from lonely. Not with his best friend and fellow outcast codename ‘cool guy’ Dallon Weekes by his side.

“Hey Joshua my man. How’s it hanging?” Dallon said as he walked up to him. While they were the same age, Dallon was considerably taller than Josh. He looked more like an adult than a teenager. And everyone who didn't know him always mistaken him as Josh’s older brother or something. Which Dallon loved and so he constantly tried to tell Josh what to do. But who needs help from someone who barely got it together himself.

“Dude you know I hate that. It's just Josh. And I'm here so I guess I can't complain. You?” Josh shrugged while getting his needed material from his locker.

“Couldn't get much sleep last night, but who can sleep when your old man’s lecturing about what a horrible sin it is to be bisexual. But besides all that I guess the same goes for me too.” Dallon joked as he leaned against his locker. Josh simply rolled his eyes at his melodramatic friend.

“Dal if you hate it so bad, then why don't you chill at my place tonight.” Josh offered as he closed his locker.

Just then Brendon walked over towards them.

“Hey Dal. How’s it going Josh?” Brendon cooed as he walked up to his locker. Josh froze up like a deer in headlights.

“He’s doing fine and so am I in case you forgot to ask.” Dallon chimed in with a smug smirk.

“That’s good to hear JOSH.” Brendon rolled his eyes at Dallon. “See you around.” He added with a wink. He then walked off with his friends. They all had a nice laugh at his expense. Josh just banged his head against the lockers and slide to the floor.

Brendon Boyd Urie, the most popular guy in school. He had big brown round eyes, an amazing smile, gorgeous gravity defying hair, slim sexy build, and a voice of an angel. Not to mention he had Josh’s heart since day one. Brendon knew it too, that's why he always made the extra effort of talking to him everyday. Only to watch Josh stumble and choke on his words. Brendon enjoyed the semi chase he’d give him along with the undying admiration.

“You know he does that on purpose right.” Dallon sighed as pulled his love struck friend to his feet. “It's all for him and his friends amusement.” He frowned. While Brendon may look like and angel on the outside. He was pure evil on the inside. And he hated how he kept Josh wrapped around his pinky finger. 

“He wouldn't talk to me if he didn't like me Dal. He’s just waiting for me to step up and I don't know ask him out or something. You’ll see once I get up the courage. He loves me just as much as I love him.” Josh protested. No one can tell him otherwise least of all Dallon.

“Whatever Romeo now let's go before we’re late to class.” Dallon shook his head in disappointment. He didn't feel like arguing with him on the subject. The first bell rang as the ran to their class.

________________

It was now after school and it was friday so that meant party time for most teens. But for Josh it only meant more time trapped at home with THEM. His family was way past the norm when it came to abusing him. Josh was like their personal slave around the house. Yet even though he did everything right, it was never enough.

Josh may disliked school, but he’d take a weekday over being home all weekend any day of the year. He slowly made his way towards the exit.

“Hey Josh wait for me. That offer to spend the night still stands right?” Dallon asked as he ran to catch up.

“Sure, you're really staying!?” Josh perked up. The torture always seemed less as bad when Dal was there to help him out.

“Of course besides what are big brother’s for?” Dallon joked as they walked out. Josh laughed at the thought. Although life would be better off if he actually was his brother.

It didn't take long for them to get to Josh’s house. Josh paused on the porch. He really didn't wanna go inside.

“Josh you okay? We can go around to the back if you wanna bypass your folks.” Dallon knew. He knew all too well of how it felt to be afraid in your own home. How it felt to be berated for just being yourself. Like they weren't allowed to be comfortable in their own skin. That made them closer than blood. Like they were kindred spirits.

“N-no I-I'm fine. Let's just go in. It wouldn't end well to hide anyway.” Josh gulped as he turned the knob. Now or never.

Josh’s dad was in the den while his mother was busy in the kitchen. Josh tiptoed past his father as they tried to make it up to his room. 

“Joshua William Dun get in here now.” His father called sternly. Josh cringed at his entire name being said aloud. That could only mean that trouble was in his near future. Dallon wouldn't let him go alone so he followed him into the den. “How many times have I said to not bring guest over without permission?” Bill stood up behind his desk. He faced the window with his back to them. With the lighting in the room and the tone in his voice, anyone could've mistaken him for the devil himself.

“I-I know….but dad I thought-” Josh meekly replied. He was so terrified of this man that even being in the same room as him was like torture.

“It's SIR to you! And you THOUGHT!? Since when do you even THINK!? If you had half a brain your grades wouldn't be as terrible as they are! And then you have the NERVE to bring your little boyfriend in MY HOUSE!? THIS IS A CHRISTIAN HOME AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS ABOMINATION TO GO ON!” Bill slammed his fist against his desk. The noise made Josh flinch.

“I-I'm sorry sir….he’ll leave now.” Josh had to choke down his tears. “I-is it alright if I show him out?” He asked as he dropped his head in defeat. Dallon gritted his teeth and he was ready to blow. No one was gonna talk to his best friend that way. Not even his own parents. Josh clutched his hand to prevent him from saying anything. He didn't want anymore trouble.

“Yeah whatever, but don't take too long. You have chores and homework to do. And the less distractions the better.” His father scowled at the sight of his son holding another man’s hand. It wasn't right and he would beat it out of him if he had to.

“Thank you sir….” Josh quickly turned and rushed out of his den while dragging Dallon behind him. It didn't take long for them to get out to the porch.

“Damn it Josh why didn't you let me tell him off!?” Dallon groaned as he paced back and forth. “That asshole had NO right to lecture you. And did you see the way he looked at ME!? Like bisexuality was some kind of DISEASE that should be wiped from the Earth! It's ignorant people like HIM who should be beaten NOT US!” Dallon hated biting his tongue around Josh’s dad.

“HE’S MY FATHER DAL! And despite what you think he DOES love me. And the least I could do was to get my grades up. Also I didn't ask permission for you to come over….” Josh sniffed as he desperately held back the tears. Sure he was lying to himself, but those lies made it easier to survive in that house.

“So he’s right about homosexuals too Josh?” Dallon countered. He hated having to defend himself to people. The last person he’d thought he’d have to defend himself against was Josh.

“No I didn't say that…..but…..look could you please just go before my dad comes out here! I'll talk to you later on tonight….bye.” Josh cried as he swiftly closed the door before Dallon could respond. Dallon just sighed at his friend’s situation. 

After a few minutes he finally left. On to fight his own battle that awaited him at home.

________________

It was late at night and all his chores and homework was done. Josh just collapsed on his bed. This was already shaping up to be one heck of a weekend. He gazed out the window and it seemed like a beautiful starry night.

Josh got up to open the window and let the fresh air in. Although their house had more than enough rooms. Josh preferred his room to be in the attic. Not only did it provide him with his privacy, it just seemed to fit. Since he never really was considered apart of the family.

Josh smiled as he attempted to wish upon a falling star. His older sister Ashley had always told him that whenever he felt down that a star's wishes would fix it. She said it was like the angels themselves flew across the sky granting wishes.

Ashley used to always stick up for him when they were growing up. She was the only kind member of his family. But time went on and Ashley went away to college. Josh couldn't blame her for wanting to be free from their dad’s tyranny. Even if he knew that he was now left defenseless against him. Josh would have never asked her to stay. That didn't mean he didn't miss her terribly every day.

So Josh went to the window to make a wish. He put his hands together, head down, and closed his eyes. He wished with all he had. It was always for the same thing...freedom. The total freedom of all his oppression and worries. Josh sighed as he went back to bed. Early to bed, early to rise as his father always said. Yet he couldn't go to sleep unless he checked in with Dallon. It was like their ritual to keep each other sane.

Josh dialed his number and awaited an answer.

“Dude I was waiting for your call. Is everything alright? You had me worried.” Dallon gasped.

“Calm down I'm alright. It's nothing I can't handle.” Josh giggled at Dallon’s eagerness. He really did worry about him like an older sibling.

“Sure I leave you in tears, but you can handle it. And I'M nuts for worrying!?” Dallon sighed as he tried to make sense of it all. But he had to admit the sound of Josh’s laugh did make everything worthwhile. “J-josh c-can I tell you something?” Dallon asked nervously.

“Sure you can tell me anything.” Josh said honestly. That was one thing he loved about their relationship. And that was there were no secrets between them.

“W-well I-” Dallon started. 

Suddenly a loud crash came in Josh’s room. He jumped up to see some small light coming from his dresser. 

“What the-” Josh got closer to inspect what it was. It looked like a star actually did fall...right into his room. But upon a closer look it was just some strange bug.

“Josh? Josh what was that noise!? JOSH!?” Dallon called through the phone. Josh had forgotten his cell on the bed.

“Yeah Dal calm down it was just some bug flying in. No need to cause for alarm.” Josh laughed as he got a fly swatter out to kill the thing. As he hit the bug, it started chirping really loud. Whatever it was it didn't wanna die quietly. “Damn it why won't you die!” Josh gritted his teeth as he continued to hit the bug. 

“Hehe now even the bugs are getting over on you.” Dallon chuckled through the phone. Josh growled at his friend’s poor taste in jokes.

“STOP YOU'RE HURTING HER!” A male voice shouted from the window. Josh turned to find a young boy about his age with fluffy brown hair, brown eyes, and a small build. He was already in his room and coming closer. “Please don’t hit her anymore or you might seriously injure her.” He pleaded.

“W-who are….h-how did you-” Josh couldn't believe his eyes.

“Josh who’s there with you?” Dallon asked confused as to the mystery male’s voice.

“I-I gotta call you back.” Josh hung up the phone before Dallon could even protest.

The strange boy rushed to pick up the bug thing and started cradling it.

“W-wait that thing belongs to you?” Josh asked.

“It’s not a thing, but a who. And her name is Jenna. She’s my fairy.” He giggled as he rubbed her tiny body. Soon the chirping started again. “Oh good you’re not hurt. How many times have I told you not to wonder off? You really had me worried.” The boy huffed. The tiny thing or should I say Jenna chirped in response. “I know you’re upset, he didn't know what you were. So don't be too mad okay?” He added. Jenna began chirping even more.

“You understand that thing!? Look who are you and how did you get into my room!?” Josh demanded to know. He had enough of this little freak show that was going on. The little fairy then flew into Josh’s face and chirped at him very angrily.

“ She really hates being called a thing. She is a very proud fairy you know. And her name is Jenna.” He replied sternly.

“Okay okay just call Jenna off will you!” Josh tried to swat her away from his face. This was all getting too weird for him.

“Sorry about that, Jenna leave him alone now!” He commanded and it seemed to work because the tiny light backed away slowly. “I'm so sorry for all the trouble she caused.” He turned to leave back out the window to Josh’s dismay. “Oh where are my manners? I apologize my name is Tyler and I flew in here. And you are?” The boy said so politely. He extended his hand for a proper introduction. This guy just got even weirder. Josh couldn't make sense of it. So he did what any normal human being would have done. Josh fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh has a talk with the strange boy named Tyler.
> 
> Tyler takes him to his home.
> 
> It's all too crazy to believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya my beautiful apples and oranges! Oh let's not forget my favorite, THE WATERMELONS! LMAO
> 
> So yeah I've been trying to juggle writing and work these past few days. It's harder than I thought. Not to mention how I seem to get a new idea for more stories almost everyday. Talk about crazy. Well anyhoo here's chapie two of this angsty version of Peter Pan. ROFL
> 
> Enjoy!

Josh’s head was banging. Strange boys and angry fairies. Was it even real? No something that crazy had to be a dream...right? Josh heard a faint chirping noise. No...it couldn't be...could it? He slowly opened his eyes.

“I didn't mean to hurt him. I was only introducing myself. What if he doesn't wake up?” Tyler worried to his tiny friend. Jenna chirped her response. “Jenna he’s not like us! He could've given himself brain damage with that fall. And it's all MY fault! Oh my what about his family and friends!? What are we gonna do!? Why did I have to be so nice!?” Tyler’s ramblings were interrupted by Jenna hitting him upside his head. “Ow you don't have to be so mean!” He rubbed his sore head.

Jenna chirped loudly. Josh groaned and he had to cover his ears.

“Oh you're awake….THANK GOODNESS YOU’RE ALRIGHT!” Tyler glomped Josh.

“Get away from me!” Josh quickly backed away from them. His eyes wide and glued on them. His heart was pounding fast. “W-what are you?” 

“Don't worry we won't hurt you...and we have been called many names over the years, but I like the term ‘Lost Boy’. Pretty much we’re mythical beings that live free in a wondrous land just beyond the forest.” Tyler explained happily. Okay this guy is officially crazy.

“Uh….sure let's go with that...umm so you live in the woods? Like are you homeless or something? Where are your parents?” Josh questioned while slowly crawling farther away from them. Jenna became furious all over again. She then chirped loudly and flew into Josh’s face. “ Hey get her away from me!” He tried to fight her off.

“Jenna stop that this instant!” Tyler commanded, but it went on deaf ear. As Jenna continued to attack Josh. She started chirping again. Tyler slowly frowned. Jenna hit Josh one last time before she flew back to him.

“Ow...what's her problem anyway?” Josh asked as he rubbed his head.

“Y-you think I'm crazy don't you?” Tyler questioned sadly.

“W-well...umm…” Josh didn't want to be mean, but this guy was totally nuts if he expected Josh to believe him. Tyler got a strange look on his eyes. Something similar to anger, but not quite. Determination maybe?

“Then there’s only one way to fix that.” Tyler moved closer. Jenna started to chirp in protest.

“Uhhh...w-why don’t you listen to her...I mean we can work this out other than getting physical.” Josh quickly jumped off the bed.

“No you need to see that I'm telling the truth.” Tyler got off the bed and slowly cornered Josh.

“P-please don't come any closer.” Josh pleaded. He began getting flashbacks of his father’s nasty beatings. His heart started pounding as Tyler put his hand up. Josh shut his eyes as he was sure he was going to strike him. He then felt him grab his hand. “W-what are you doing?” Josh peaked his eyes open to look at him.

“I'm going to show you my home.” Tyler smiled brightly. Before Josh could answer they were running to the window. “Hold on tight it's gonna be a wild ride. But in a fun way.” He threw Josh on his back and out they went. 

“Wait we’re on the third floor! Are you insane!?” Josh screamed loud, assuming that they would instantly crash into the pavement below. He braced for impact, but nothing happened. Tyler laughed as Josh clung to him for dear life. He was too afraid to open his eyes.

“Hey look we’re flying. Come on the view’s great from up here.” Tyler told him to get him to relax. Josh slowly opened them to see they were floating above his house.

“Oh my GOD….I-I wanna go back to my room! Please I just wanna sleep this whole crazy experience away.” Josh cried as he shut his eyes again.

“Don't be silly you can sleep later. Now is the time for some fun.” Tyler giggled. And away he flew. Josh screamed as he felt the wind rush past his face. Soon they were racing through the trees. Josh prayed that he wouldn't die by the hands of this maniac. “Here comes the tunnel. You should hold your breath cause it's pretty intense your first time through.”

“W-wait WHAT!?” Josh panicked. He could barely hold his breath for two minutes in the pool during gym class. How the hell could he hold it through a tunnel which he had no idea how deep it went.

“Okay NOW!” Tyler yelled as he sped up towards the dark tunnel.

“I'M NOT READY!” Josh screamed, but it was too late. They then disappeared into the tunnel

________________

Josh felt groggy. He was overly winded. It was like he had just ran a marathon. Was he laying on the ground?

Jenna chirped happily.

“Whatever I would've beat you if I wasn't carrying this guy. So there.” Tyler countered her. He added a raspberry to get this point across.

“W-what the….where am I?” Josh slowly sat up. His head was pounding. “Ow my head.” He was beginning to notice that this guy was good at giving him a migraine.

“Oh hey you're finally awake. This is where I live.” Tyler kneeled in front of him. He then stood proudly and cleared his throat as he was about to proclaim something important. “Umm...I'm sorry you never told me your name.” Tyler laughed embarrassingly.

“Oh um Josh...my name’s Josh.” Josh replied confused. Why did he need to know his name?

“Great...now where was I?...oh yeah, Josh welcome to Wonderland!” Tyler exclaimed happily. Jenna chirped again in protest. “Okay okay JENNA. It's actually called Neverland, but I thought that was a stupid name.” Tyler rolled his eyes at her. Jenna flew in his face. “Well I don't care, it IS stupid!” He huffed. She chirped loudly in response. “I’d like to see try you little-” 

“Umm excuse me. I know you two are arguing and all, but can I please go home now?” Josh stepped in between them. He had little interest in their spat. Only how he could get back to reality.

“But you are home Josh.” Tyler smiled.

“WHAT!?” Josh was about to lose it. He was stuck here with THESE TWO? Tyler fell down laughing. “What's so funny?” He didn't see the humor in his despair.

“I was only kidding...you should see the look on your face.” Tyler laughed harder. Josh couldn't stand being laughed at. People have been laughing at him all his life.He quickly grew angry.

“STOP IT! Life isn't about fun and games!” Josh yanked him by the collar. Tyler seemed unphased by him. He only wore a blank stare.

“It's not about pain either Josh.” Tyler told him as he held his hands. He had a look of concern in his eyes.

“What do you know! You’re just some lunatic in the woods.” Josh huffed and threw Tyler back to the ground. He groaned and walked away. Josh just wanted the fastest route out of this freak show. It didn't take long for him to get lost. He never really had a good sense of direction.

Soon Josh stopped in a clearing. It was empty, but he heard constant chirping. Josh didn't know where to go or what to do at this point. Tyler’s sad eyes flashed through his mind. “Damn it!” Josh cried as he hit a tree. He hated being a victim. So who was this random guy to go and reduce him to one with just one look? Hadn't he suffered enough without having everyone give him those damn sympathetic eyes?

Josh sat on the ground and cried in his knees. He may have hated the beatings and verbal abuse. Yet all he longed for was to go home. So here he was stuck in the middle of nowhere with some weirdo who he just met. And even he was gone now. Josh was feeling truly alone and scared.

The chirping then turned to a hum. It all formed a lullaby like sound. Josh looked up to see millions of brightly colored fairies flying around him. It was strange, but they seem to help him relax. He stood up and reached out to touch them. Their little wings tickled his fingers.

They sprinkled colorful dust on him. And the strangest thing started to happen. Josh began to float off the ground. “W-wait what’s going on let me down.” He started to panic again. 

The fairies only took him higher. They sang to him and flew slowly around him. Soon he was gliding to the rhythm. It felt nice and for the first time in a long time Josh felt safe. He hadn't felt this way since his sister went away. It was all very magical as he remembered the good times he spent with her.

It didn't take long before Josh was giggling and playing with them.

“Life isn't about fun and games remember?” Tyler spoke from the ground.

“Oh...uh..well…” Josh felt embarrassed as he couldn't hide the fact that he was acting like a kid again. Especially when he was ten feet off the ground playing with a bunch a fairies. They soon stopped singing and gently lowered him to the ground in front of Tyler. “Um..yeah s-sorry about blowing up at you earlier. It wasn't really towards you.” Josh frowned at his behavior. He usually saw himself as a nice guy, but he’s been everything except nice to this guy.

“I know. And hence no need to apologize.” Tyler smiled. Josh was forgiven without a second thought. In his eyes that was strange. “Anyway it's funny how you found the very place I wanted to take you. See these are my fairy friends who live here. Aren't they pretty Josh?” Tyler walked over to pet the many fairies that flew by.

“Y-yeah they are.” Josh started to blush because for some reason he liked his name on this guy’s lips.

“Usually they don't like outsiders without me to tell them that it's alright, but I guess that makes you special.” Tyler walked closer to him. His arms branched out to seat many of the pretty fairies.

“R-really? C-cool I never felt special before.” Josh smirked awkwardly. Tyler then gave him a big hug. Josh stiffened up as he was caught off guard.

“Well you’re special now. Isn't that great?” Tyler smiled from ear to ear. Josh still felt weird around this guy, but at least he was nice about his weirdness.

“Uh...y-yeah great…” Josh tried to mirror his smile. Tyler’s smile faded and his face turned serious. He seem to be scanning Josh’s face for some odd reason. It went on for a few minutes. “Um...are you looking for something?”

“Nope.” Tyler laughed. Yeah this guy was weird with a capital ‘W'.

Soon the sun began to rise in the distance. The fairies flew off to get some rest. “Wow time flies when you’re having fun. Well we better get you home.” Tyler grabbed his hand. Josh slowly followed. They walked through the forest. The trees seemed taller as the rising sun shone light through their beautiful branches.

Tyler then threw Josh on his back. “Back through the tunnel we go.” He called as he took off at a high speed. Josh screamed as everything went black again. Tyler’s laughter was all he heard.

________________

Josh was awakened by his phone ringing. He felt around his bed for it in his sleep. “H-hello?” Josh sighed into the phone.

“DUDE WHAT HAPPENED!? FIRST I HEAR SOME RANDOM GUY’S VOICE AND YOU TELL ME YOU’LL CALL ME BACK. THEN I SPENT HALF THE NIGHT TRYING TO REACH YOU, ONLY TO GET YOUR VOICEMAIL! JOSH I THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDNAPPED!” Dallon screamed in his ear.

“D-dal it's too early for this.” Josh whined. He just pulled the covers over his head. Josh snuggled into his pillow. Wait he was back in his room? “I'M HOME!” He popped up and said. He then gazed around his room. No weird guys. No fairies. No one was there.

“Josh of course you’re home. What are you talking about?” Dallon was confused.

“N-no I met this guy...and he had a pet fairy. Tyler I think his name was. Then he flew me back to his home in the woods and we played with like a ton of other fairies. A-and and-” Josh rambled on.

“Right….so I take it you just passed out and had some crazy dream. Well that solves the mystery as to why you didn't call me back.” Dallon giggled on the other line.

“B-but...but...I...it felt so real.” Josh couldn't get over it. He rubbed his throbbing head.

“Well sounds like someone needs some more rest. I’ll talk to you later. Oh and Josh try not to live in dreamland too long or your old man might flip out.” Dallon joked and giggled some more. He really had a bad taste in humor.

“Yeah yeah everyone’s a comedian. Bye Dallon.” Josh hung up the phone and laid back down. His mind still reeling. Was the nice boy with the big brown eyes, fluffy brown hair, and warm smile really all a dream? Josh remembered the way Tyler said his name. He smiled as he drifted back to sleep. Dream or not, Josh actually wanted to see the ‘Lost Boy’ again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I smell love in the air....
> 
> Or is that just my cupcake?
> 
> *shrugs*
> 
> Either way it smells yummy hehe ^~^
> 
> Comments and Kudos!
> 
> Let everyone eat CUPCAKES!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I just realized I uploaded on Apirl Fool's Day! LMAO
> 
> Don't worry this isn't a joke. I intend to keep this story going. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Comment and Kudos please
> 
> See you just around the river bend.  
> #Pocahontas


End file.
